Nightmare Realities
by Dragon the Antihero
Summary: Shadow has been having nightmares, but that's all they are! Right? Why do they keep happening, and why do these strangers keep popping up. What do they want? and what does this girl in his dreams have to do with it? Shadow goes to find out, with help from sonic and friends. And as bad things start to happen, nightmares start to become reality. rated m for safety Shadow/oc and fluff
1. Prologue

(A/n hi this is my first ever story so I want to apologize in advance to any bad grammar. so yeah i hope you like it)

* * *

Prologue

It was cold and dark. the coldest night of the year. The darkness stretched on forever like the nothingness of space. The moon was the only source of light, small but bright, shining like a beacon of a lighthouse over the ocean. The night drew on growing colder and colder. There were no sounds no whistling of the wind or chirp of the crickets. It was a dead, cold, empty place. Then coming from the trees of a large, a red light. As the light grew, it lifted the emptiness of the night. The anticipation that the sunrise would lift the darkness was large, but it was short lived. The light was not of a glorious sunrise, it was a deep red, red as blood, the color of death. Deep into the forest, hidden behind a small rock face was a city of silver, that during the day glowed a glow so fierce. But that city was now glowing for a different reason, it stood in flames. The fire danced high into the night, burning everything in its path. It was carved on a rock that one thing remained untouched by the fire, a couple of words softly written. Xul: City of Light. Screams suddenly drifted from the city into the night as citizens ran for their lives from the flames. Burning wood littered the city, stains of blood glistened, dead bodies  
burned. Soldiers marched calmly through the streets clearing the them and homes of people, sometimes killing them as ran. Each soldier wore jackets, baring a mark, a mark that struck fear to all. As people ran and the city burned, a wolf stood watching the attack from above, in the large home of an important noble. He stood in a cozy study, light by a fireplace that had burning coals lite the room. At the front of the room was a large stain glass window, from which stood the wolf. To his right a few soldiers stood against the  
wall. They stood like statues but out of fear, fear of their master. The wolf was small for his size, His fur was black, with a dull gray. His jacket torn and stained of blood looked big for his small frame. His left ear had a chunk missing and his left eye was slashed. On his right, his arm from the elbow down was gone, gushing blood on the floor. He showed no pain, just stood still, as if he was dead. As the coals in the fireplace began to dwindle, the door to the room suddenly slowly opened with a small squeak. A snake, resembling an anaconda, entered slowly, he was slightly winded but hid it as he approached. He stopped a few feet behind the wolf and bowed to  
him to show respect.

"What news do you bring me Fang," said the wolf. His voice was cold, low and raspy, like someone with a cold. "It had better be good, or I'll have your head."

Fang gulped and finally stood, shifting slightly he straitened standing proud. "My lord, the city has been taken completely," he swallowed before continuing. "Most of the villagers have fled, and those we have captured gave no resistance. W- we have also located the stone." He bowed once again waiting for a response.

"Good work my faithful servant, I should give you a promotion. But later, first bring me the stone, its time to execute my plan." the wolf said. He lifted his right hand into a clenching fist, a crooked smile crossed his face.

Fang stood again only to bow once more. "Yes my lord, thank you, but you should-" he stopped suddenly to look at his master, fear ran across his face, 'why did I say that' he thought.

The wolf made a quick movement, turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder at Fang, rage written on his face. "But- BUT, what do you mean but. If you're hiding anything from me Fang, you will regret it."

Fang hesitated, he thought about what he would say, a wrong move would most likely end in death. "M- my lord. It's just that, we found the shard, b- but it fell into the hands of the boy."

The room fell silent, as if someone had died, Fang stood rigid, his breath slow and shallow. After a moment the silence was broken with a frightening turn. "We are only a couple of hours away from fulfilling the prophecy," the wolf voice was colder than ice, his anger rising, as his voice rose into a yell. "And you tell me the most important piece to the puzzle IS IN THE HANDS OF OUR ENEMY. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS."

Fang cut in to dull the blow he knew was to come, but what he said only made it worse. "Blade, sir, he is only a boy, we can get it back," he stuttered, trembling where he stood.

"Just a boy. Just a- boy. JUST A BOY. It's this exact incompetence that got it stolen in the first place." Blade turned fully and was right in front of Fang within seconds. With the flick of a wrist, he sent Fang flying through the air, to fall short of the door, with a blast of energy. The guards cowered against the wall, Fang breathing deeply in pain on the floor. Blade walked back to the window, put his  
hand to the now broken window and sighed. "Now, I want you to get the brothers, tell them they are to retrieve the shard and the boy, dead , back to me. TONIGHT THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE." He began to laugh evilly into the night as he watched the world burn.

* * *

(A/n yea one done. ill try to update each chapter within reasonable time. so let me know what you think and leave a comment. See ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**PLz dont kill me i know this isnt a new chapter and the others are gone but i need to do this. I am re writing the story to fix the mistakes and make it a whole lot better. I got carried away with my fullmetal alchemist story i almost forgot about this one. But rest assured the next update this will be replaced with a a revised version of the story so please sit tight and i will get to it. Thank you for the patience. :D**


End file.
